1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of video systems, and in particular, to a video-on-demand system that provides a viewer with remote control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video-on-demand systems are currently being designed and implemented. The video-on-demand system offers an individual viewer various selections from a video content library for viewing on-demand. Some examples of video content include movies, television shows, documentaries, news, and sports. The video-on-demand system receives a request from the viewer to view a particular selection from the video content library. In response to the request, the video-on-demand system transfers the selected video content over a communication system to the viewer""s display. Thus, the video-on-demand system allows a viewer to immediately view selected video content.
Video-on-demand systems use a television set-top box for remote control. Using the set-top box, the viewer may view a video content menu on the television and order video content for display on the television. The viewer may also view a video control menu on the television to play, stop, pause, rewind, and fast forward the video content on the television Unfortunately, the set-top box is a special component that is closely coupled to the television. The set-top box does not have other uses.
The invention solves the above problems with a video-on-demand system that allows the viewer to use a portable computer connected over second communications system for remote control. The second communications system could be the web, and the portable computer could run a web browser. Advantageously, the viewer can control the video display using their portable computer. The portable computer has many other uses and eliminates the cost of a special television set-top box.
The video-on-demand system transfers video content signals to a first communication system. The video-on-demand system transfers a control screen signal to a second communication system and receives a video control signal from the second communication system. The video-on-demand system implements a viewer control selection indicated by the video control signal. The control screen could be a web page that includes a video display control menu comprising play, stop, pause, rewind, and fast forward. The control screen could include a video content selection menu. The video-on-demand system implements the control screen menu selections.